The True Love Story
by TheFallenAngel02
Summary: The Winx find their boys, but is it really true love? The boys life long mission will come into view. And a certain fairy will have to pay the price. They will all go on a life changing mission, but will it split them apart or bring them closer together? Read to find out. Flames accepted. Slow updating due to Writer's Block
1. Chapter 1

**The True Love Story**

**Angel's P.O.V.**

Stella was being her usual self. "You guys, we need to get out! I'm really tired of staying cooped up here everyday. Why don't we go to that new club in Magix. It's suppose to be the top and hottest club in the whole Magix. They even have the most up-to-date music in almost all the Planets." Stella spoke faster than the speed of light.

"I don't know Stella. We haven't been clubbing in a long time. But if Angel is willing to do it than so am I." Bloom smiled slyly at me. The sneaky bitch. Leave that decision up to me will she? Fine.

"As long as I can pick out my own clothes, I don't mind at all. Deal Stella?" I compromised the best I could with her. We all know how much she loves to pick out our clothes and to go clubbing. Which one would she rather?

"Darling, you have the best sense of fashion. Besides me of course." Stella purred to me. Surprising us all. "It's a deal then. How about we go ahead and start getting ready?" I spoke after overcoming my state of shock.

* * *

I was in my bedroom helping Bloom pick out what to wear. After looking for about 10 minutes we finally found the perfect outfit for her. She was wearing a royal blue tight off the shoulder crop. Her skirt was a simple black bedazzled skirt with a slit going up to the knee. Her heels were that of black sandal wedges. She had on black eye shadow in a smoky way. Her red hair put up in a messy bun. Gold chunky bracelets adorned her arms. And a gold locket hung against her delicate neck.

"You guys! It's time to go if we want to make it on time." Stella yelled to the girls. All the girls and I walked out. Every one was ready but me." Angel, why aren't you ready yet?!" Stella whined loudly

"Honey, I was helping Bloom get ready. Go on without me. Just text me the name of the club and I'll meet you all there later. Okay?" I told them. "You sure, sweetie? We can wait around a little bit for you." Flora tried to console me. "I'm as sure as a Rose is your sister." I spoke with a wink.

"Let's get this party started!" Stella yelled in a sing songish voice. And with that they left.

I shook my head as I walked to go to Bloom's and my bathroom. I got my clothes out and set them on my bed. Then I went and borrowed Flora's all natural shampoo and conditioner. Then borrowed one of Stella's hair growth pills that one pill makes your hair grow 4 inches after 10 minutes. I took one and started my bath water. I added some softener to the water so it would soften my hair and skin. I ate a quick fruit salad then got into my bath. I put in my headphones and listened and relaxed to my favorite jams.

After the pill was in full effect so that my hair went down to below my waist I fished out a quarter size of rose and cinnamon scented shampoo. After washing it out I slathered in some conditioner. I rubbed on some of my strawberry scented body soap. I let the conditioner settle in then rinsed it off. I washed the soap off and unplugged the drain. I got out and put on my softest and fluffiest robe and walked into our bedroom.

I dried my hair instantly with my magic. Then slipped on my jade green backless top with spaghetti straps. With an darker shade of green that stopped at my knees and was in layers. The end of each layers had black lace. I had on a pair of dark velvet green wedges. I wore gold stud ear rings. I then painted my nails hot pink. I put on silver smoky eye shadow along with black eyeliner and pink lipstick. I put my hair in a side braid.

* * *

I walked into the club. I looked around the neon lit room for the girls. At the far side of the room sat the girls with seven good looking guys. Bloom was talking to a muscular tall blue eyed blonde boy. Muse was speaking with an obvious bad boy and loner. He had magenta hair pulled back into one spike. He also had violet eyes. Tech and a tall lanky ginger haired boy wearing glasses had their heads hung over a new gadget. Layla was dancing with a dark skinned long haired boy. He looked very much like a wizard. Stella was talking to a flirtatious brown headed boy. Flora was blushing at something a blue head boy had said to her.

And finally there was a tall black haired tanned skin boy standing a bit off to the side. He had unique blue green eyes. He was very muscular, but not the unattractive veiny muscular. He was muscular enough to put the others a run for their money. His hair was a short buzz cut style. He was leaning up against the wall surrounded by a handful of girls. As I was walking towards the girls I felt someone's eyes following me. I looked at the handsome man and saw that his eyes were following my every move.

I kept walking towards the girls, aware of this strangers eyes. Once I got there the girls introduced their "dates" to me and the popular boy. The tall blonde's name was Sky, and his best friends name, the brown headed, was Brandon. The smart guy was Timmy. The pacifist was the sweet Helia. His polar opposite was the bad boy Riven. The magical of the group was Nabu, Layla's dance partner. And the standing off boy's name was Timothy, but everyone called him Tim.

Timothy walked over and introduced himself while his fan club shadowed every move. When he gave me an award winning smile a few swooned while the rest looked at me with jealousy. I rolled my eyes and politely shook his hand and sat at a table near by. As I sat down I looked over at him and saw him frowning at me. A few minutes later, Timothy left to go to the restroom and his little fan club came over and the ring leader spoke in a nasty voice," You best leave Tim alone. He's ours. We've have been trying to get his attention for over a month. We know your little act. Pretend that you don't like him, though you obviously lust after him you little slut. Get his complete and total attention and use him like the gold digger you are. By the way, your clothes are a real total knock off, bitch."

Now, I have put up with jealous chicks before, but this one took the award for it all. I laughed in her shocked face. "What's so funny?!" she practically spat at me. I grabbed her arm and said loud enough for them all to hear me,"I'm sorry, but if you think that I actually like that snot nose, rich, spoiled little brat, then you must be truly stupid. He has nothing that I want in a guy. And I don't go after guys just because of their looks. That is just plain shallow. Besides, I already have a boyfriend. So leave me the fuck alone, bitch. Besides your "boyfriend" is out of the restroom. You might wanna go fan girl over him. He looks pretty lost without you. Oh, and don't ever call me a bitch or a slut again unless you're prepared to suffer the consequences."

About five minutes after the fan club left, a tall blonde boy about 22 came and sat down next to me. Just as he started to flirt with me Timothy came over and put his arm on my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. The boy, James, huffed angrily and got up and left. I sat there in stunned silence. I just happened to glance at his little club and they had a look of shock, anger, and jealousy.

I turned to look at Timothy. He had a smug smile on his stupidly handsome face. "Pardon me, but what the hell did you just do that for?" I spat my question at him.

"Excuse me, but I think that you are too good for him. So I saved him a whole more disappointment." Timothy raised an eyebrow at me. "You know almost completely nothing about me. So what gives you the right to choose who I hang out with?" I quickly spat another question at him.

"Because you're fucking drop dead gorgeous. Any other damn stupid reason?" He whispered yelled at me. I sat there with a look of complete and utter bafflement on my face.

"Uhh... if this is how you flirt with a girl then your doing a pretty damn bad job of it. I don't just fall for a pretty face. I am not shallow like that. So if you plan on being like that, then you can go piss off to your little fan girls." I hissed to his face.

I scooted out of the booth and went to sit at the bar. At least a minute after I sat down James came back over and asked me if that was my boyfriend. "He is the farthest thing from a boyfriend that I would ever want." I answered rather curtly.

His golden amber eyes widened while his pale pink lips widened into a smug smile. My mind flashed back to Timothy and Thomas and I smiled. I took a deep breath to calm myself. As doing so I smelt James's, what I assume to be, cologne. He smelt like a combo of honey, cinnamon, rose, and a bunch of others that shouldn't go together, but did. He also smelled a little bit like death and a wet dog. This smell kept me from swooning and my knees going soft like jelly. His longish light honey bangs was just barely covering his eyes. As I looked straight in his eyes I noticed that his eyes darkened a few shades to dark gold eyes, almost light brown eyes. His voice flowed like silk and sounded softer than velvet. His voice was warm and comforting with just a hint of danger, but my instincts told me to run for the hills. "Take my hand. Follow me. Trust me." He purred.

I could feel my legs moving me with him against my will. Everything about him made my rational senses go numb. He was just so inviting, his scent, his looks. EVERYTHING. I could feel the hand he was holding go numb. His grip was gentle, yet firm. But the biggest thing about him was the coldness of his marble hard skin. He pulled me roughly into a alley.

My instincts chose to kick the moment we were out of eyes view and he had his body pressed against mine. His cool breathe began to spread across my hot neck as he began to nibble on the hollow of my ear. I started to struggle and grunt. James just chuckled into my ear and pressed his body more firmly against mine. He pressed so hard that I couldn't even wiggle under him. He started to kiss me and forcing his tongue down my throat. The pressure began to hurt so much that I started to moan out of pain. I could feel hot and angry tears running down my face to our mouths. In the shadows I swear I saw something move.

Luckily, James took his mouth off of mine and began to lick my tears away. I shivered as his icy tongue touched my warm skin. I yelled for help at the top of my lungs. Then I saw Timothy walk slowly and quietly out of the shadows towards me. I could see those others boys following just as quietly as him. Timothy's whole body looked like it was vibrating. When James slid his tongue back inside my open mouth to hush my cries, Timothy was visibly shaking so much.

The blonde boy, Sky, pulled Timothy to the back and roughly grabbed James by the neck and slammed him into the wall opposite of us. I could feel myself shake as I slowly slid down to the warm ground. I looked at James and saw that James' entire body was in shreds about to be set on fire. I inhaled sharply, a big mistake. I smelt the cologne earlier and a metalic deadish smell.

I felt a pair of strong and very warm pair of dark skinned arms. I started to struggle against them until I looked up to their owner's face. Timothy was looking down at me without his ridiculous smile on his face. Now his eyes were full of concern and sadness. And his mouth was in a frown with worried lines etched into his forehead.

Inside, I felt warm about his worry for me and smiled inwardly. But that was quickly over covered by my fear of what happened. Sky whispered in Timothy's ear. He nodded and started to walk to his car. He opened the passenger door and gently put me in and covered me with a blanket. He walked over to the driver's seat and got in. He drove me to Alfea's grounds in silence.

His phone rang as we were leaving town. He picked it up answered it.

Timothy's P.O.V.

Sky asked," How is she doing?"

"Fine."

"You know that you got the hottest one out of all of them?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." Sarcasm lacing my two little words.

"I'm not kidding, dude. We all agree that she is the hottest. Even Timmy. And you know he finds no girl attractive." SHIT!

"Just so you know, she's mine. She might not like me right now, or have fallen for my charming personality, or my ruggedly handsome good looks. But she will end up being mine. Even if she doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, but if you two aren't together in at least a month, then we're all going to make our move on her." He sounded serious.

"Bye, Jackass."

Angel's P.O.V.

He picked me up and walked to the school. "Which way?" he asked lowly. I numbly pointed out which way to go. When we got to outside my dorm he grabbed the card off my neck. The dorm door popped open and he carried me in and opened the door and looked at me. I nodded to signal that it was my room.

He walked in and set me on the bed. He just sat there. As though he was waiting for me to ask a question. "Don't you want to know anything? Have any questions at all?" He asked me quietly and surprised.

"I want to know what I need to know." I stated simply.

"Well... the thing that grabbed you was a vampire. We Specialists has a secret mission that we are always looking for no matter where we are. We are specifically trained for that one job. Our weapons are one of the few things in existence that can cut their skin. Then we have to burn their remains so the pieces can't resemble their selves. And their very existence is to lure warm skinned people to their... beds. And take them... then suck their bodies dry of all their blood. Average people find their smell is intoxicating. I am actually very surprised that you didn't swoon and faint like almost every normal person would do. To everyone who is born for this job, they (vampires) smell terrible. Mainly like... I don't know how to explain it. They just smell like-"

"Like wet dog and death? That kept his intoxicating smell from me swooning and my knees going soft like jelly. That's what he smelt like to you isn't it?" I interrupted him. His eyes were so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of his head. His mouth was slack with his surprise. His face was completely comical.

"H-h-how do you know what they smell like to us?" He stuttered to me.

Shrugging, I answered," I don't know. I just know. Why? What is so important about it?" Shaking his head," I hope not. You can't be. But... how?" He asked himself more than me. "I'm going to stay the night, okay? His mate might come back to avenge him. Either kill us or kill you for 'attracting' him. But which ever one it may be, I am staying." He said firmly after a minute's silence.

"Fine, but get out while I change into my sleeping clothes. After he had gotten out I grabbed my P.J. set. It was made out of cotton. The background was blue with yellow smiley faces wearing night caps.

Shaking my head I grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and set it on the love seat in Bloom's and my room. I opened the door to let Timothy in. He was wearing sweat pants and no T-shirt. I rolled my eyes. At the corner of my eyes I saw him frown. I crawled into my warm bed.

"Just so you know, I tend to sleep walk and sleep talk a lot. So if I do start, don't worry. But if I transform then call the number on the fridge." I spoke sleeply.

"Good night, Timothy."

"Night sweetheart." He chuckled back. I rolled my eyes then gave into the warm calling of sleep.

AND DONE!

So how was that? For my other stories I have been having a writers block a long time. And I just got over it, but my little 4 year old cousin deicied to take my laptop for a swim. So I finally got it fixed, but lost all of my progress I had made in the next chapter for **My Loves.**


	2. Boyfriend

** A Betrayal?**

Timothy's P.O.V.

I was waiting for her to get done changing so I could come back into the room. I heard the knob turning as she opened the door. Turning, I felt my signiture smirk slide into view as I suppressed a chuckle. Her P.J.'s were cute. Her black hair was put into a side ponytail.

My smirk dissappeared slightly and confidence took a toll. She merely looked at my shirtless attire and sweats, rolled her eyes and then let me in. As she turned my smirk was quickly replaced by a frown.

She crawled into her bed. I looked around quickly. There was a love seat with two pillows and a thick long blanket on it. "Just so you know, I tend to sleep walk and sleep talk a lot. So if I do start, don't worry. But if I transform then call the number on the fridge." She murrmered sleeply.

"Good night, Timothy."

"Night, sweetheart." I could imagine the eye roll.

Dream

Angel and I was on the beach. She was wearing a silver two piece. I felt my jaw go slack at seeing her like this. Angel was laying on her stomach reading a paper back.

Suddenly, she looked up and a breathtakingly beautiful smile graced her Angelic face. I looked to my right and saw a tall, pale man with a mop of ebony hair atop his head. He had slightly darker than fair skin. His sharp, angular features were soften by a pair of dimples as he smiled at Angel. He stood tall and proud with his broad shoulders pulled back. His six pack told me that he worked out a lot. His coal black bangs covered his forehead, just shy of his eyes. And his eyes. His familar laughing eyes. Eyes that was once were a dull, dead gray. Were now a bright silver that I haven't seen in forever.

The boy picked Angel up and swung her around, both laughing. When he stopped, Angel placed a gentle and loving kiss on his lips. Her tan fingers began to tangle themselves through his hair. She wrapped her long, toned legs around his stomach. The guy held her as close as possible with his long pale arms.

I began to yell. I started to run towards them, but I soon looked down. I was running in place. I looked back. My worst nightmare is coming true.

I sat up with a thin layer of sweat and gasping. I turned my head to my right to see Angel uncovered, twisting and turning around in her bed. It looked kind of bad.

I got up and walked over to her. A minute after trying to center her in the middle of the bed so she wouldn't fall off I went back to the love seat.

Just as I sat down, I saw a bright purple-blue light. Sighing, I got up to see Angel enveloped in a luring, warm, sleepy purple-blue light. Just looking at the light made me sleepy and want to go asleep and dream my life away.

I shook my head, shaking the magic away. I've heard of Angel's magic. She was the fairy of Dreams, Sleep, Mind, Illusions, Inspiration, and The Imagination.

I looked at Angel in her Winx Fairy outfit. Her hair was changed to a summery light gold-bronze elbow length hair in big bouncy curls. The tips of her hair was frosted a copper red. Her top was a creamy sunset gold. It was a off the shoulder that went down to just above her elbow. The end of the top stopped just below her boob, but a thin see through materail covered her stomach down to her belly button. It wasn't a bright shiny sparkly materail like most were. It was a soft comforing looking materail, like silk.

Her skirt wasn't the regular skimpy short and tight like most girls. It went down to her thighs, just above her knees. Even though it wasn't long it had a flowing look to it. The color was an aluring light creamy sunset gold-pink. Her boots were a simple light pink that went up to mid calf.

Her make up was a nude pink lipstick. A light dusty pink blush touches her high cheek bones. Gold eyeshadow was put upon her lids. By the looks of it, it was done by an expert. A light and shimmery silver eyeshadow was appilied to the edges of her eyes. Gold metalic eye liner put on her lower and upper lids. Her aura was calming, soothing, and made me want to curl up at her feet and sleep and dream.

I shook my head again. I have to call the number on her fridge. I rushed out of her room to her kitchen. The only number on there was on a Valentine paper. YUCK! I called the number using their landline. It rung and was picked up on the third ring.

I heard a familar male voice over the phone. "Angel? Wha-" spoke the male voice, exasperated. I cut him off quickly," This isn't Angel. This is one of her (pause)uh..friend. She is transforming in her sleep. Before she fell asleep she said that if she transformed in her sleep to call this do I do? Who are you?"

"First, that isn't any of your buisness. Second, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. And the best peice of advice I can give you? Don't let her magic work its way into your head. Because when she's asleep? And her magic gets to your head, then your either going to see your worst nightmares or your best dream. But don't take the risk. Trust me on that. Good luck." He lets out a dark and humorles chuckle. And then all I heard was the dail tone.

I sighed and put the phone back on its' hook. I walked back into Angel's room and watched her alarm clock, trying to stay awake. As it soon became too much and I was slowly nodding off to sleep, I jolt back to reality. I hear another knock and go open the door. Before I get a chance to get a good look at him, a black blur speeds across the room into Angel's room.

I chase after it to see a tall lanky figure that was familar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He had dark hair that almost touched his shoulders. He looked kind of pale. He looked lean, tall but somewhat lanky.

I hissed as light hit my now sensitive eyes. The stranger had flipped on Angel's sturdy, beige lamp. I put my hand in front of my eyes as they slowly adjusted to the bright light. When they were adjusted I saw somebody that I thought would never see again.

There stood a lean but lanky man. He stood at least half a head shorter than me, even though he stood straight up, strong and proud. He was paler than last time I saw him. His chest was heaving slightly. I guess because he had probably ran all the way here. He had high cheekbones that casted slight shadows on slightly hallow cheeks. The man's broad shoulders were thrown back slightly. His aura gave off a proud and important person. His ebony mop of hair rested just on his shoulders. His hair had emerald green strips of hair. The same green that matched Angel's eyes. His coal black bangs just shy of his eyes.

And his eyes. Eyes that was once a lively and bright, then turned a dark dull gray. Lifeless, from years of killing. Were now, once again, a bright, full of life, laughing, and sparkling silver. Silver eyes that were now glaring at me with pure hatred and loathing, but also with a hint of uncertain curiousity.

"Thomas?" I asked with unmasked joy in my face. He was my best friend before he left. But then he spoke words that reminded me of why he left.

"Do I know you?" He hissed at me low enough to not awake Angel, but high enough for me to hear.

"Yes! I'm-" I started, but he interupted. "Never mind. I don't care. The important question is what the hell are you fucking doing here?!" He spat.

"I am here because of an accident. If you don't mind, but why the fuck did Angel have your number on her fridge to call for sleep transforming? And where have you been for the past two years?!" I was nearly screaming enough to wake Angel up. But I don't really give a fuck right now. My temper was getting the best of me again. He had finally come back to Magix, and he didn't even remember me.

"I am Angel's boyfriend! That is why it was my number! I went through this with her before and am the only one that can handle the effects. Besides I have went to stay at Earth and then came back after six months."

After hearing him say he's Angel boyfriend, I froze. And I punched him square in the jaw. I catch him off gaurd, but he immedaitely puts up his guard. I mange to land a hit on his stomach. Thomas then places an expert upper hand throw under my jaw. Taking advantage he takes another swing that lands cleanly on my side. I stumble and he jumped on top of me. I punch him in the eye and his lip. The last hit is delvired by him to my nose.

After that I spy a pair of tan hands appear on his shoulders. The owner pulls him off with almost little to no resistance. Before he over powers the person I jump up landing on my feet. Thomas goes for another hit, but a femine body jumps between us and puts her hands on our chests to keep us from harming each other any further. Even though the body was tall and curvy, I could feel an ancient authority out of her presence.

Angel stood there with a dangerous look on her face. "What the hell are you two fighting for." She speaks in a low, deadly even voice. I look at Thomas and he looks like a kid caught in the act of stealing. I'm pretty sure that I look the same.

As I open my mouth to anwer she puts up a finger. "First I am going to bandage up both of yours wounds up." She walks into the livingroom and we follow. We sit on the couch as far from one another as possible. "When she asks what happened, follow my lead, and we won't die... hopefully."

She comes back from another room with a first rate first aid kit. She treats Thomas up first. She gives him a ice pack to put on his eye and bandages up his lip. He lifts his shirt to show a big purple bruise. Angel looks at me and glare, as though she already knew that I had did this to her boyfriend. She puts her hand on it and closes her eyes. It becomes smaller, and turns a sickly yellow color.

He then lifts his chin and she kisses the bruise while he winces, then sighs. She takes a finger and lifts my head to see a bloody up chin. Sighing, she aplies a white cream to it. Then I wince when she touches my side. She tells me to take it off. Blushing, I take my shirt off. She places her hand on a bruise as it turns a sickly yellow. She can speed up the healing. Not heal it instantly, but speed it up.

Then she takes a wet rag and wipes the blood off of my side. She puts achoal on it then gently pat my wound. After that she puts a sticky white substance on it. The substance instantly dried and harden.

"Now," she finally spoke," who did this and why?"

And, like the scaredy guys we were, we looked into each others eyes, nodded, and came up with a story that wouldn't get the both of us killed by this dark haired Angel.


	3. The Newly Born Envy

** The Perfect Day... Kind of**

3rd P.O.V.

Angel taps her fingers on her arms as she waits for an answer from the two boys on either side of her. They grin nervously at the irratated expression on her face. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"You see, I had called the number on the fridge about you transforming in your sleep. It never picked up though, and went to voicemail. So I went back to your bedroom, and I just sat there watching you, making sure it didn't get any worse. I was just about to fall back asleep when I heard knocking. I walked to the door and opened it, but before I could see what or who it was it ran past me to your bedroom.

"I followed it back and when I returned, your bed lamp turned on. I saw a figure lunge at me, so I natraully fought back. Then you stopped us and here we are!" Timothy answer her. She looks at Thomas and raises an eyebrow. He hesitaties for a moment but nods his head yes.

Angel sighs, then looks down to notice what she's wearing. Thomas, along with Timothy, notices too, that she is still in her fairy form. She closes her eyes and claps in a rythmaticly. She is enveloped in another sleepy light and it disappears to reveal her back in her button down night shirt and night pants.

She walks to her bedroom and comes back a moment later. "It, as it just so happens, is 6:48. I am going to make some breakfast, care to join me?" Both boys nod and follow her to the kitchen. "If either one of you want to clean up a bit, my bathroom is connected to my bedroom. I'm going to start breakfast."

She digs through the fride and emerges with a carton of eggs, ham, cheese, butter, etc. She puts everything on the counter and heats up the oven. As soon as her back is turned to the boys, the look at each other and rush to her bathroom, tumbling over top of each other.

They both squeeze through the door frame and look around her bathroom. "Whoa..." Thomas breathes out, Timothy nodding in agreement. The silence consumes them as they both try to take in every detail of the room.

Her bathroom was huge! A tub big enough for two people stood alone, unconnected to anything, in the middle of the room. The faucet stood tall and elegantly curved at the front, and a shower head there also. The tub itself is white porcelain with delicate pale pearly pink swirls running over the entire surface.

The mirror is on the right side of the door, a huge that touched the floor and went up to about a foot from the ceiling. The edges was a heavy silver with diamonds encrusted in it. The counter has a double sink, the sinks themselves with ridges like a seashell. The entire thing a creamy white.

There was a wide and tall curtained window at the far side of the wall, exposing a beautiful sunrise and the forest. The toilet is where the people below can't see the person sitting on it. A small wall like structure seperates the view of the tub and the toilet.

And finally there was an entire wall with built in shelves. They held all kindsof things. There was towels, hair products, curling irons, straightners, blow dryers, and make up. The towels took up the left side, the hair products the middle shelves and the make up tool the right side of the shelves.

Thomas and Timothy do a little spin around to see that her door has a big fluffy white bath robe hanging on a silver hook. They gasp a litte at everything, wondering exactly how she manged to convence Faragonda to let her have this bathroom.

Timothy goes up to the sink and begins rinsing his hands in the cool water. He gets a handful of cold water and splashes his face. He grabs the light blue bar of soap and washes his hands. Then grabs the hand towel on the gray rack and dries his face and hands. He looks on the shelves for a brush and begins brushing his short hair into spike like do. He grabs some sculpting gel and sculps his hair into spikes.

Thomas watches him, then shrugs and repeats Tim's actions with the sink and brush. He, however, grabs a pair of siscors and begins to cut his hair. He cuts it to where it looks like Peter Parker (Andrew Garfield), soft spikes with short hair. He checks his reflection in the mirror and grins.

He looks at the pile of hair in the trash can. Then brushes his hair again and walks out. He smiles when he smells the bacon, sasuage, eggs, biscuits, and pancakes. His girlfriend always did make the best food. He sees said girl dancing to music and putting things on plates.

He loved everything about Angel. Thomas loved the way her coal black tumbled past her shoulders, flowing like a black river down to just below her wide hips. Her hair is silky soft, and glows in richness, and the thickness that never ceased amaze him. Her eyes are a wide, doe like green. They are mainly a bright, sparkling light jade green, with purple and gold pecks and swirls in them. Her eyes sometimes changed to different shades of green. Her sun kissed skin, perfect hour glass figure, anybody would want her. She didn't have so much as an ounce of fat or flab, her body tight and taunt. With the training she did to have her powers to full potential, Angel had gained an athletic body. His girlfriend has high arched eyebrows, full, light red pouty lips, high cheekbones, and a oval face. She glowed with happiness, youth, and beauty, and just being around her made you want to smile along with her.

Her personality is another great thing about her. She is kind, sweet, and understanding. You have problems? She will gladly help you in anyway she possibly can. She volunteers constantly to the soup kitchen, donates her old clothes, and goes to local orphanages and reads to the orphans, and they loved her to death. Every time she would leave, they would all give her a big group hug and cry as she left. They all looked up to her like a mother and big sister. However, with all her good qualities, she also had a few not so good qualities. For example, she is stubborn, a little naïve at times, and, if you pressed the right buttons, a short, raging temper.

He sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He kiss a trail up and down her neck, smirk against her skin when it causes her to shiver. Angel grins and elbow Thomas, gently, in the stomach. Causing him to dramaticly groan in pain and fall onto a counter. Angel just rolls her eyes and sets the food on the table. She puts forks, spoons, knifes, and empty glasses on the table. She gets three pitchers, one filled with orange juice, another filled with apple juice, and the last one with grape juice. She, not yet noticing his hair cut, grabs his hand and drags him to the table.

"Hurry up, Timothy! Or there'll be none left!" She rushes him. She sits down next him, and finally look at Thomas's new hair cut. She gasps, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "You cut your hair?" Thomas nods, biting his lip and hoping that she likes it. "Why?" Angel asks, still slightly horror struck at his new look.

Thomas just shrugs his shoulders, the dread in his stomach increasing a ten fold. "You don't like it?" Worry and anxicaity flooding every word, causing Angel to feel horrible. "No, no! I do like it! It's just that I was so used to your long hair, and seeing you with such short hair is unusual. That's all." Angel assures him quickly.

He relaxes, his worries disappearing instantly. Their little bubble is popped when Tim pulls out a chair, the wood _screech!_ing against the floor, and plops himself on it. He grins lopsidedly, teeth gleaming out from the kitchen light. "We going to start eating, or are we going to wait for the food to get cold?"

Angel rolls her eyes at him, Thomas secretly glaring at him over her shoulder. "Alrightly, let's eat then." Angel tells the glaring guys. They break out of their contest and nod.

*Le Time Skip of breakfast*

The girls had stumbled out of their bedrooms throughout the course of breakfast, all complaining about a pounding headache in their heads. Angel, however, had been prepared with tall glasses of cold water and asprin to help soothe their heads. All of the girls gave Angel a grateful smile and sat down with them, eating the food the first three couldn't. The girls had raised an eyebrow at Angel when they saw Timothy at the table, eating with them. She just shook her head and mouthed _,"Later."_

When breakfast is finished the clock in the kitchen above the door said that it was 9 o'clock. "The girls and I planned on going shopping, and we're going to get changed. While we do this, let youselves out. See ya' later, Thomas!" Angel gives him a wink as she shuts the door behind her to her room. Thomas smiles and looks at the door for a moment and then turns around and walks out the front door. Timothy had left after thanking Angel for the delicious breakfast.

Angel had went to her bathroom and started the bath water. She fixed it to a perfect warm temperture, and stripped to her bra and panties. She grabbed the bath robe off the hook on the door and walked to the livingroom. "Girls, I'm going to take a bath. I suggest you all take one too, since you had a rough night." She recieved a few _yes ma'am, okays, _and _kk. _She walked back to her bathroom and watched as the tub filled up. When it was filled, she stopped the water and fully stripped down to being stark naked and stepped in the water.

She picked up her cinamon shampoo and slathered it in. Angel then grabbed a bar of regular non-scented soap and washed her body, then rinsed her hair and body off. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate scented conditioner and rubbed it into her her hair. Angel applied a bottle of strawberry scented body wash and rubbed it all over her body.

After standing up for a minute to make sure the strawberry scent was on her, she layed in the tub, relaxing. Her hair, which had been hanging over the edge of the tub, is pulled in to rinse out the suds after relaxing for a few minutes. She gets out of the tub and magicates a large and soft towel over to her and dry off. Finally dry, Angel uses her hair to dry her hair instantly. She grabs her robe and opens the door, but not before dropping her damp, dirty towel in the little swinging door that had a chute to a hamper. She stepped through her bathroom door, her head held down to untie her straps. When she was about to inrobe herself she looked up to see her boyfriend laying on his back on her bed.

She screechs and instantly tightens her robe around her curvy body. Thomas's eyes open in a flash and he sits up, his stance in a defencive postion. His silver eyes quickly land on Angel, her face a flustered red, her chest eaving up and down in surprise. Her mouth is hanging open in a perfect "o". He scrambles back, his pale face becomes such a dark red that tomatoes would be jealous of it. His eyes are as wide as saucers, and he becomes a jibbering mess that wants to look away, but can't. Angel clears her throat, and he snaps out of whatever stupor he was in and averts his eyes to her ceiling.

"I was just coming to remind you about our date this afternoon. Uh.. um. Bye." And with that he turns around to face the door and sprints out before she can even say a word. Angel stares at the door in amazement, but shakes her head and walks to it to close it.

She walks to her walk in closet, swinging open the closet doors. She walks down to her racks with her tops. Angel searchs a few minutes, only to be dissapointed. Sighing, Angel takes a step back just as she catches a glimpse of the perfect top. She rushes forward and shoves racks upon racks of tops out of her way. At long last she finds it. She gives a little squeal as she remembers the last time she wore this. She runs into her room and drop the top onto her bed. She skips back to her closet and continues to the bottoms. This time, unlike with the tops, she only has to take a quick glance and finds a pair of jeans that are perfect.

She throws the jeans over her shoulder and walks to the shoes. She shifts through the dozens of shoes for a minute before she finds the right shoes. They are a pair of designer shoes, a gift from Stella on the last day of school. She walks out of the closet and lay her clothes on her bed. She tosses her clothes on, walks into her bathroom and grabs her favorite brush, so that she can magicly curl her without knots.

Stella's P.O.V.

I put on my favorite shopping clothes (season 1 clothes) and put my hair like I usually do. I walk into the livingroom and sit on the couch. Usually I'm the last one, but now I am first! I wait for the rest of the girls by reading the latest gossip magizine.

The girls slowly trickle in after they get finished with their baths and changing. Angel, however, is taking a bit longer than she usually does. Just as I am about to shout for her to hurry up she walks out the door and gives us a pose.

Her right hand is behind her head, her left placed on her hips, a bright smile spread widely across her beautiful face. She has her long, river of black hair cascading past her shoulders down her back in soft, bouncy curls. Her bangs look windswept, the thin, light gray strip of hair still there from our last battle.

Angel's clothes are cute, simple, very chic style, just like her personality. She is wearing the same top from when we all became Winx Club. A black T-shirt with a pink skull in the middle, roses and ivy wrapping itselves around and through the skull. She has on a pair of her favorite dark blue jeans, a soft to the touch materail that clings to your figure. Her shirt and jeans hugging her curves in all the right places, making a streak of envy in my heart. Angel is the closest thing to perfect, if not that.

Angel is also wearing the shoes that I got her on the last day of school as a gift. They are black high top heels. The back are heels, giving her another inch, white shoes laces with gold studs and silver chains. She looks like she is wearing make up, but I can never tell with her because she doesn't need it. Light red, pouty lips, long, curled eyelashes, and light pink high cheekbones. She does, however, have dark blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and that's it.

"How do I look, girls? Am I cute or what?" Angel asks us teasingly. Her words make the envy in my heart grow, though. I squeal and complement her, though on the inside I want to point out every single flaw in her outfit, the outfit without flaws.

It's just not fair, I'm more beautiful than her, richer, and has a greater body, but she gets everything. The boys fight over her, she gets nicer things than me, and everyone loves her. She's probably only dressed like that so that nobody pays any attetion who deserves it, me! "Girls, we need to go now so that we can get enough time to go to all my favorite stores." I interrupt the girls from being able to complement her anymore.


	4. The Ride and the Shopping Trip

The Shopping Trip

3rd P.O.V.

The girls grin and nod at Stella, grabbing their purses and walks out of their dorm room. The girls walk to the bus stop, linking their arms with their best friends. (Flora\Layla, Musa\Tecna, Bloom\Angel\Stella) They are all so into whatever they are talking about, that they don't hear the loud roar\purr of the Wind Riders. The Specialists riding the Wind Riders swerve to a stop in front of the conversing girls. The girls look up, glaring at the helmeted boys that had caused a dust storm around them, coughing up a fit. The boys, noticing the girls' literal death glares, shivered ever so delicately before raising their hands up into the universal surrender sign.

The mysterious teenagers take off their helmets, revealing seven familiar boyishly handsome faces. There was Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, and Timothy sitting on the Red Fountains Wind Riders, cocky ass smirks on all their faces, excluding Helia and Nabu. They had on a devilishly handsome smile, all of them trying to keep their laughs in. "What the hell was that for, ya asses! Why the hell would you try to kill us by choking us to death?" Angel hissed at the group, as she was the only one out of the girls that didn't have a crush on one of the guys. The guys' smiles and smirks falter for a second, but reapers just as quickly. "Feisty? I like it! Trying to flirt, Angel?" Brandon had jumped off his Wind Rider and wrapped an arm on the glaring girl.

She scoffed, not at all impressed by his flirty personality. Her frown deepens and she shrugs off his arm. Angel, knowing that Stella likes this brown haired boy, she nudges Stella forward and idly walks away, pulling Bloom with her. As they look around, the two girls noticed that the rest of the girls was talking to the Specialists that they liked. Sky walked over and began to chat with the two girls, Timothy on his Wind Rider. "What are you girls doing here? Waiting for the bus to go to Magix?"

Bloom nods her head," We are going to town to have a shopping trip. We all need a relaxing day, and we need some more clothes. We could have gone with our magic, but we all need our days off." Sky scratches his chin, his face thoughtful as he thinks. "Well, what if we gave you a ride to town? That way you won't have to wait for the bus." Sky offers, the guys making grunts and sounds of agreement. The Winx regroup, making a circle a few feet from the boys.

"What do you want to do, girls? I'm fine with it as long as we get to town in time." Angel asks the girls. The girls nod their head, saying that they want to do that. "Okay. We'll ride with you boys to Magix." The boys grin victoriously, waving them to get on their Wind Riders. Angel and Layla, however, walked up to the boys that they were riding with. Timothy and Nabu were sitting on their bikes next to each other. So, when the two girls came up, they waved for them to get on along with them. Angel and Layla looked at each other, and started to snicker. Nabu and Timothy look at each other, confused, and then looked at the snickering girls. After noticing the boys confused faces, they explain to them that they both know how to drive a Wind Rider and would like to drive theirs.

Both of the boys had very different reactions to two girls wanting to drive their own Wind Rider. Nabu, knowing that Layla is a bit sexist, nods and scoots back for her to get. Layla, smiling rather smugly, jumps on and waits for Timothy's and Angel's argument. Timothy laughs at Angel, says no, and waits for her to climb on behind him. Angel, on the other hand, decides its time to bring this cocky hero down a peg. She gets in front and says that either he lets her drive or she'll make him go to asleep. Timothy knows how powerful her magic is, and so glumly allows her to climb on in front of him. Angel brightens up instantly, as she had been sporting a serious frown on her face. She smiles her famous close eyed smile, with her teeth peeking out from her red lips. She claps her hands giddily and, just to show off, does a back flip onto the bike. She look around to see the boys faces filled with shock, and the girls' smirking at the boys' faces.

Stella soon gets tired of the awe fueled silence and she whines "Let's go! I don't want to miss the sales just because Angel is showing off!", completely missing the boy that she's hugging wince at the whiny sound in his ear. The girls, use to her constant high pitched whines, wrap their arms around their drives, hiding their faces in between the boys shoulder blades. The two boys with girl drivers cautiously settle their hands gently on their drivers' waist, not wanting to infuriate the girls. They all start the bikes, and kick off into the air. The boys try to show off for the girls, gently nudging them out from between their shoulder blades.

They, however, didn't expect Angel and Layla to start to out do them, their trips causing the boys riding with them to tighten their hold on them. Said girls smirked, wanting so much to laugh, but hold it in. A few more minutes of the two girls out doing this and they park in Magix. The girls get off, thanking the boys for a quicker ride. The boys nod off their thanks and watch as the girls walk away, all of them smiling in their direction.

Girl's 3rd P.O.V.

They all walk to the nearest store with a sale. Stella squeals, Bloom smiles brightly, Musa and Layla is nonchalant as ever, Angel shrugs, and Flora frowns, a sigh making it out past her mouth. Angel seems to be the only to notice the upset looking Flora, because when Stella says that they have about 20 minutes to go to any store they want, and buy things they personally wanted, that they had better get it. Since, when they meet up again, that they would go clothes shopping. When those words leave Stella's mouth, they all run off for their favorite most expensive store, all except a flower fairy and an observant friend.

Angel watches as her floral friend sighs unhappily, before making her way to the department stores, the ones where the poorer people buy used clothes. Angel follows Flora, unable to stand seeing her usually happy friend so gloomy. She keeps her distance as she follow Flora into a store with rather ratty clothes, none that at all would look good on the Princess of The Fifth Marigold on Linphea. Angel watches patiently as her friend picks out rather cheap and old tops, bottoms, and shoes. Angel, not being able to watch any longer, steps out and clears her throat. She watches, somewhat amused, as her friend jumps a foot in the air, a startled Flora lets out a scared whimper, and slowly turns around to see Angel, an amused smile on her face, sympathy in her eyes.

Flora's P.O.V.

I sigh unhappily as they all rush to the expensive stores. I turn and begin to walk to my usual clothing store, one of the only ones I can afford. I walk into the store, say hello to the owner behind the counter, and begin a bargain search for something that doesn't look that terrible. I look through the tubs and find some suitable clothes. A cream tan\white sleeveless top, a yellow\brown stain at the bottom left, about where my hips are covered. I look in the bin, digging to the bottom and I find a pair of worn and ripped jeans. Not the professionally ripped and worn, but after years of wearing it worn and ripped.

I find some more clothes much like the ones before. While I looked for these things, I smelled something. It was very familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had smelled it before. It smelled of rain, an earthy scent, strawberries, oranges, and peppermint. There was something else, too, but I couldn't quite put my nose on it. This one thing made the rest of the smells balance perfectly. I look for a dress, as my pre-owned dresses are all falling to pieces. I make my way to the counter, my arms loaded with third hand-me-downs. The smell from earlier is nagging at the back of my mind, telling me that I know who it belongs to. Just as I placed everything on the counter, I heard someone clear their throat.

It was then when the familiar smell of many different things registered in my mind, identifying who it belonged to. I realized what that last smell that I couldn't identify earlier is now glaringly obvious. It is the sweetest thing that I have very smelled, this one scent giving me a warm and secure inside, the smell was the same scent from when my mother made chocolate chip cookies, still warm, and brought them to me outside in the gardens, surrounded by different types of roses.

I jump a foot in the air. I let out a whimper at being caught buying these sad clothes, slowly and hesitantly, turned around to see Angel, an amused smile on her face, not quite matching the sympathetic look in her eyes. "Flora, why are you buying these clothes?" Angel goes ahead and bluntly asks me the question. Bluntly, but in a kind voice. I sigh, knowing that I can no longer keep this secret to myself. And so, I begin to tell her of what has made the Princess of Linphea resort to buying such petty clothes.

3rd P.O.V.

Flora explained when her mother, the Queen, had died her Father was never the same. He became obsessed with perfection, so that when his wife "came back", she would see how hard he tried to keep up the planet's beauty and health. When the Queen died, the planet and her were so connected that when she passed, the plants began to follow her, one by one. Her mother loved and adored every single plant on the entire planet, and seeing another part of his wife leave him, well he just couldn't handle it. So he spent every last fund that the planet had on three things; food, pay checks, and the plants. Sure, their was the occasional time when the King would snap out of his obsessive trance self for a few hours or days, and he would allow Flora to buy some nicer than usual things. But, since they rarely happened, she had to get a full time job that only allowed her to buy small, crummy things from time to time.

Angel grabbed Flora's hand after listening to the entire story and pulled her to a mysterious location. Flora let her as she was much more focused on not tripping on her own two feet. So when Angel suddenly stopped, she nearly rammed herself into Angel's body. She stutters to a stop, finally looking up to see where they were. She sees the part of the mall where the Kings and Queens, Dukes and Duchesses, Lords and Ladies, and Princes and Princesses shopped or at least sent their servants to go shopping for their clothes. Flora looks at her friend's serious face, not anything else on her face. "Why did you bring me here, Angel? You know I can't afford anything here. I got to go buy my things from the department store before we meet the girls. I don't want their pity."

It comes out harsher than Flora had intended, as she winced, but was happy that Angel didn't look offended. Her face is still stony," I didn't bring you here for you to buys clothes," her words cutting Flora to the bones. Flora get glassy eyed, unshed tears building up in her eyes. Flora rips her wrists out of Angel's hand, turning to run back the way she had been dragged. However, Flora didn't expect the ravenette to grab her forearm and spin her around, and Flora instantly dropped her head so she wouldn't have to look in her friend's eyes. A tan hand grabbed her chin, forcing Flora to look up, to look into, what she expected to be, icy, cold, hard emerald green eyes. But what she did see made her shocked and confused for a minute.

Instead of harsh emerald jeweled colored eyes, she was met with something completely different. She saw forest green orbs, warmth, kindness, and love looking back at her. Angel's voice is much more softer, but still just as serious. "I brought you here so that **I** can buy **you** a whole new wardrobe, completely free to you. And I won't take no for an answer." Angel smiles, quickly, and pulls Flora in for a hug, wrapping her tan arms around Flora's torso, gently rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. Flora stands there for a second, her brain processing everything that has suddenly happened. Angel, one of the richest Princesses in the entire universe of Magix, wants to buy Flora, a daughter of the King who had went insane and obsessed with his late wife, a whole new wardrobe to her heart's content. Flora blinks away the unshed tears, and begins to wrap her arms tightly around Angel, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

And, with that bonding moment, Angel pulls back, a bright smile lighting up her face, she begins to, once again, drag Flora to the closest store. That store is filled with dresses, Sunday dresses, night club dresses, etc. Angel buys Flora at least a dozen dresses, each one for a different occasion. At the end of dress shopping, Angel looks at her phone to see a text from Stella, demanding where they are. Angel rolls her eyes, a smile on her face as she texts the daughter of Solaria to go ahead and start shopping, that they will be gone for awhile. Then the two girls move on to shoes, then makeup, and finally tops and bottoms. Flora repeatedly thanks Angel over and over for the clothes. Angel just waves them off, telling her it is no big deal. She texts the rest of the Winx to meet them up when they are done shopping at the food court.

The rest of the Winx walk to the food court about 10 minutes after Flora and Angel finished, dropping themselves at the nearest table big enough for them. Layla has a bag in each hand, Musa having a bag in each, too, filled with sports things and new CDs. Tecna has two bags in one hand, one bag in the other, filled with updates and the newest tech. Bloom has two bags cute tops, headbands, etc. Angel has one bag for herself, and three other bags for Flora. Stella and Flora both have four bags in each hand, struggling to hold them. Stella lifts any eyebrow at the overflow of bags for the two girls. Flora looks down, blushing of embarrassment. Angel, however, saves her by telling Stella that these are her clothes. Flora mouths _thank you_ to Angel, who just shrugs.

Angel asks the girls how their shopping trip was. They groan, explaining how Stella would dash from one store to another, the girls only seeing a colored blur and gusts of wind to tell them where she went. She would take them to one store, find some clothes, try them on, get complemented by the girls, and then would rush to the counter to buy it. A repeating cycle that went on at every store. They had went to at least 10 different stores just for Stella.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need something to eat. What do you all want? I'm buying." Angel asks the groaning girls, standing up. Layla, Musa, and Bloom all wanted a slice of pizza, Tecna wanted a burger, and Flora and Stella both wanted a salad, along with Angel. The junk food eaters all got milkshakes, and the salad eaters wanted a power shake. Flora gets up to help Angel carry some of the food. First, they get the salads, the shakes, and then they go get the pizzas, burgers, and lastly, the milkshakes. They both spilt the food, carrying it back to the table, and set the food down in front of the correct people.

They all finish their food, sitting and talking happily with each other. They all decide that its about time for them to go home, so they all grab their things and walk to the bus stop. Along the way a few little girls about 8 years old and a mom stopped the Winx Club. One of the little girls, an adorable blonde girl with startling green eyes, shy handed them a notebook with a pen.

"May we please have your autograph?" The cute green eyed blond girl asked us. Angel and Flora awe'ed at her adorably cute shyness and gently made cooing noises at her. The girl blushed and ducks her head, embarrassed. Angel take the notebook and pen out of her hands, and signs her name in a curvy, elegant style.

Stella rips the items out of her hands, and hastily writes down big, blocky letters, her name coming out huge. She shoves the things to Musa, who takes it gently, and writes her name in small, but rough looking letters. Layla takes it next, her name written in her elegant and precise Princessy hand writing. Flora kindly smiles as she gets handed it, and writes her name average sized, all curly Q like. Finally, Tecna gets it, and squeezes her name in, writing with a harsh, straight font.

Tecna hands the things back to the blonde girl, who gives a shy thanks, and merrily skips off with the woman and her friends. The Winx smile, glad that they made another one of the fans happy. Musa looks down at her phone, and notices the time. "Guys, the next bus is about to start loading. If we wand make it in time we had best start running."

The others look at each other for a second, before they all start to sprint to the bus stop. Stella has a bit of trouble with her heels and her bags, so Bloom and Angel each take two bags from her, lightening the load. After they take some, Stella is able to pick up the speed without stumbling as much.

A lot of people stop and watch in amusement and curiosity as they see The Winx Club, Saviors of the Magical World, and seven rather beautiful girls, running as fast they can to make it on the bus in time. The girls just barely make it to the stop when the bus doors are about to close. The driver opens them again to let the damp (no not like that, you filthy perverts), panting, and cursing girls on the bus.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Alright, people who still care enough to read this story. I have some very good news, after having lost almost all inspiration to this story, I have regained it! But, my former self was just _awful_ at writing this story, so I am reviewing and revising all the chapters.

So, thank you for not killing me in my long absence. And, after my changes, I will be able to properly make my story my current self likes it!

Love you all,

An-chan


End file.
